


Innocence Among Autumn Leaves

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Feels, Daddy Bucky, F/M, Gen, bucky needs love, family man, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Season change meant a time of renewal for Bucky. As the leaves turned colors, rejuvenated his mind, body and spirit, by working out, sitting outside in silence thanking whatever god it is for his wonderful life, and spending more time with his wife and daughter.





	Innocence Among Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @goodnightwife
> 
> A/N: @deansdirtylittlesecrets Mimi’s Fall into Marvel Challenge
> 
> My prompt: “Falling Leaves”

Autumn, the season ushering in change. Why change? Grass loses its shining green pigment.  

Oak tree **_falling leaves_ ** swirls in the wind. 3 year old Josslyn Natasha Barnes, Bucky and Marilyn Barnes’ chubby cheek cherub, enjoyed playing among crunchy leaves.

 

Her daddy always raked a pile for her, after ensuring no sticks or bugs attached. Any given day, you’d hear the sound of giggling. That’s how Marilyn knew her husband had raked and ‘doddlebug’ played.

 

Also, she’d drag her Bucky, Captain America and Black Widow bears outside to dive in mixed yellow, orange, red and brown leaves.

 

“Daaaady, lookie lookie!!! Leeeeeebs!!!!” Unable to contain his enthusiasm, Bucky blew Joss a kiss.

 

“I love you too baby girl.”

 

“I loaf you too. Bye bye.”

 

Earlier, Marilyn visited her garden, picking corn, tomatoes, green beans. Various types of herbs, dill, thyme, rosemary, parsley, mint, basil, sage and rosemary lined the kitchen window.

 

Tony gifted their home as a wedding gift. Bucky asked if the contractors would plant a large [ vegetable garden ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ugardener/3553160869) and fruit trees. Autumn Rosa apple, apricot, lemon, peach and apricot.

 

As a child, Marilyn lived on a [ large farm ](https://green4lifeatl.com/index.php/meet-our-farmers/). Cows, pigs, horses and chicken roamed in their respective areas.

 

Joss had a chance to pick fresh strawberries and a pumpkin for pies and Halloween. Bucky often said Joss would have a farm when she grows up. Who knows? That might be true.

 

Naptime for Joss meant ‘grown folks’ time for Marilyn and Bucky. “Joss, naptime sweetie. C’mon.”

 

Head down, Joss pouted. Ever so slow, she took her time going inside.

 

“M’kay daddy. I’m sowwy.” Leaning over, Joss also apologized to her mommy.

 

“Bucky, will you rinse doodlebug off please? I know she’s dusty from playing outside.”

 

“Anything for you, doll.” He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Marilyn’s lips. “Husband, are you trying to start a fire?”

 

“Wife, ya know me too well.” Walking away, Bucky gave her butt a smack.

 

Kissing her forehead, Bucky told Joss to have sweet dreams. “After dinner, ya wanna ride your [ tricycle ](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Radio-Flyer-Folding-Trike/17117925)?” “

 

“Yes daddy!!!”

 

“Alright. Take a nap.” Turning over, little Joss tucked her bears under the blanket and drifted to sleep.

 

When Bucky and Marilyn moved into their new house, Natasha ‘offered’ to furnish her goddaughter’s bedroom. Bucky and Marilyn asked her not to go overboard.

 

“I promise not to go crazy.” Nat had a devious smirk on her face.

 

Although 2 at the time, Joss loved the pictures on various furniture websites. Pointing to a [ princess castle beds. ](http://imgsave.me/img/)  play [ chrome kitchen set ](http://gondra.me/kitchen-set-images/kitchen-set-images-barbie-kitchen-set-pics/) and [ plastic food ](http://diysolarpanelsv.com/pretend-food-clipart.html#gal_post_23763_pretend-food-clipart-35.jpg).

 

When the furniture arrived, Marilyn had a fit!!! She reprimanded Nat. This was too much for a 2 year old.

 

“Oh c’mon Lyn. Please let her keep it?”

 

“Pwease mommy?” All Joss had to do was bat her long lashes.

 

“Alright.” Nat forgot to mention her table and chair. “Her table and chairs will be here tomorrow.”

 

“Naaaaaat!!!! You get back here!!!!” Joss’ little legs sprinted out of the room behind Nat 1, giggling.

 

True to her word, the [ desk and chair, with washable crayon, markers and paint ](http://www.warehousemold.com/post.html#c181MTU1Mw==) arrived. Bucky’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

 

“Are ya kiddin’? This is too much!!” Marilyn placed her hand on Bucky’s arm.

 

“Babe, Joss is Nattie’s goddaughter. Please try to understand why she’s lavishing her with presents.”

 

“Damn doll, I forgot. Why are ya so smart?”

 

“Can’t help it. I’ll start dinner.”

 

“I love you Mrs. Barnes.”

 

“I love you Mr. Barnes.”

 

Josslyn Natasha Barnes loved leaves. Jumping in a pile, tossing her bears in the air, brought joy to her 3 year old heart. Innocence among leaves. The simple things in life are free.

  
  



End file.
